


Raise Another Glass

by mystiri1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day she'll learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Another Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



If anyone asked, Ellen would freely admit that most hunters were assholes. It sort of came with the lifestyle. She saw her fair share of them at the Roadhouse, people who thought mostly in terms of monsters and victims and the next target. Occasionally they'd remember there were other things, and sometimes this was why they came to the Roadhouse, but hunters weren't really big on making friends.

She gives them a place to drink, a chance to exchange information, and a place they don't have to pretend. As far as she's concerned, that's more than enough for most of them.

But there are the ones she keeps tabs on. The ones that have been coming to the Roadhouse long enough that they're practically family - even if it's only the kind you don't like to admit you're related to. The new ones, the ones who have just had their worlds turned upside down and need to stay alive long enough to learn how to take care of themselves. The young ones. The ones that make her worry.

And because she's keeping tabs, the inevitable happens: news arrives, and it's not always of the good kind. On nights like that, Ellen waits until the bar closes, and pours herself a drink in remembrance. Sometimes she stares at the liquid a long time before she tilts her head back and swallows it down, and wonders when she'll learn to do what all those other assholes do and just stop caring.


End file.
